A Faded Smile
by Raven-Dray
Summary: Since that time, you never smile at me again.
1. The First Meeting

MalexMale. AU. Rape.

* * *

A Faded Smile

* * *

I still remember the first time we met. A boy with dirty face, a skinny, bony body, covered with large, tattered clothes. One thing I will never forget was that moment and the fear in your eyes as I approached you.

You ran and hid behind a large couch, curling yourself into a tiny ball. My heart clenched when I saw you like that. All I wanted that time was to scoop you into my arms, and ease all your fears.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." a 11 year old Draco Malfoy said as he kneeled in front of the trembling boy. The boy buried his head in his arms, as if waiting to be beaten. Draco put his hands over the boy's shoulders, causing the boy to look up at him in fear.

Draco looked at his face closely, only to be stunned at the sight. Emerald eyes met his own, the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. The boy's hair was black like the night sky. The boy was very beautiful.

"Young master?" a voice broke his daydreaming. Draco looked up to see Sebastian, his butler, looking at him worriedly. "Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked him. Sebastian had already been his butler and his caretaker ((kind of nanny or something)) since Draco was a baby.

Draco's parents had died in an accident when he was 8 years old. Since then, Draco inherited all the Malfoy's heirlooms, riches, properties, and the family business.

Being the only heir at a young age, Draco grew up as a cold and expressionless child. Sebastian had helped him with the business and everything else. He became Draco's right hand man.

Draco was a very clever boy. When his parents were still alive, he had been taught about politics and other subjects ever since he could talk. Therefore, with his ability and Sebastian's help, he managed to take care of his parent's business.

And one day, Sebastian thought that his master was lonely, and bought someone from a slave trader. He saw a little boy and he thought the boy would be able to get along with his master and pay for him.

Draco stood up and sat on the couch, bringing the other boy to sit with him. The boy didn't objected as Draco took his arms gently and insisted he sit. "How old is he?" he asked his butler without tearing his gaze from the smaller boy.

"The trader said he's about 7 years old, young master" Sebastian stared at his young master as Draco poured a cup of tea and handed it to the smaller boy. The boy looked at him with shock, clearly never having someone treat him nicely, he was unsure what to do and just stared at the offered teacup before Draco took his hand and put the cup in it.

"Should I return him and buy someone else? Or he could stay and work here as a servant?" Sebastian asked again, afraid that Draco didn't like the kid.

"No!" Draco said quickly, startling his butler. Sebastian blinked at Draco's sudden outburst. His master was usually cold and calm, unlike most 11-year-old boys were.

Draco stared at the boy who was now drinking the tea, but his eyes locked with Draco's. "Let him be my companion, he will be my friend, as well as my private servant" Draco said. He told Sebastian to leave them alone and he did as he was told.

Now alone, Draco observed the boy. Draco didn't know why, but he seemed unable to take his eyes away from him. The boy clutched the now empty cup and began to tremble slightly. "What's your name?" Draco asked in a gentle voice.

He smiled at the boy, trying his best to look friendly so he didn't scare the boy. Seeing as Draco meant him no harm, the boy answered in a soft whisper "…Harry…"

Draco's smile widened, "My name is Draco. From now on you will work for me, but you will also be my friend." Draco said. He gently wiped dirt off of Harry's face with his thumb.

Harry, never treated gently before, decided that Draco would never hurt him and decided he trusted him.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Review... or I'm not continue... :) 


	2. A Wish upon a Lotus flower

MalexMale. AU. Rape.

* * *

A Faded Smile

* * *

"... Ter... Master..."

Draco snapped out of his dream when someone shook him lightly on the arm. He looked at the intruder, Sebastian looked at him worriedly. Draco looked out from the window of his car, to see they had arrived at his mansion. "Master Draco, are you alright?" Sebastian asked. Draco nodded and got out of the car. He didn't realize he had fallen sleep until Sebastian woke him.

"You better get rest, I told a servant to prepare hot water for you to take a bath." Sebastian told him. Draco shook his head "No need… I just got some sleep".

He opened the door of his room and frowned when he didn't find a certain someone. Immediately he rushed out from his room and headed to the library. He slammed the door hard making a few servants and maids wince when they heard it.

His frown deepened and his anger rose. "Where is he?" he yelled at one of the maids.

The maid bowed her head in fear "I… I don't know master…" she said, her body trembling. Draco slammed his fist to the wall behind him, leaving a crack in the wall.

"I want you all to find him!" he said in a deadly voice. The maid nodded but she was to scared to move until Draco screamed "NOW!" and with that she ran as fast as she could to find the other servants and maids to help her.

Ignoring his bleeding hand, Draco headed to his chamber. He walked to the window, and he looked outside for a while before he gritted his teeth so hard which caused his gums to bleed.

He picked up a vase from a table beside the window, He turned his back from the window and began to walk to his bed, He stopped at the middle of the way, turned his back suddenly and threw the vase at the window. The vase smashed in to pieces and fell to the floor. Draco looked at the scattered glass

He let his body fall tiredly into his bed. He stared at his canopy before he brought his hands to his face, not caring if the blood soiled his face.

"Harry..."

* * *

Many people said that the Lotus flower can make your wish come true.

Then maybe… If I could pick up one, my wish may come true.

* * *

A 23 year old man sitting by the lake, staring at it. There, in the middle of the lake, a couple of Lotus flowers blossomed beautifully. He picked up his drawing pencil and began to sketch in his book.

"So beautifully pure…" he muttered in awe when another Lotus open their petals.

One of Cedric Diggory's hobbies was painting. Not many people knew about this, as he didn't want people to think that he was girly'. Cedric came from a wealthy family, The Diggory family, who were the second richest family after the Malfoy's.

Cedric once met Draco at one party when he was 10 years old. The first impression Cedric thought was Draco was a cold and arrogant child. Cedric immediately decided he didn't like him.

Cedric him self, was a beautiful child, growing up and changing into a very attractive, handsome young man, and one of the most wanted bachelors. Many proposals of marriage came to him but he ignores all of them with the reason that he hadn't met the right person. He heard that Draco Malfoy was the same as him. In his mind, he pitied anyone who married that man.

He looked up from his sketchbook and found a figure standing in front of the lake. The person seemed not notice Cedric's presence.

Cedric gazed at the figure not to far from him. 'Man? Or Woman?' he thought, the said person had a long hair that braided and reaching their back. The only thing that made Cedric sure it was a man, was the lack of breasts.

A sudden movement from the other man made him drop his sketchbook to the ground. The man stepped into the lake and began to swim to the deeper part of the lake.

'Oh no, he's going to kill himself!' Cedric ran and got into the water "Hey… Hey!" he called. The man ignored him and kept swimming. "Don't do something stupid!" Cedric said as he caught his wrist "Death won't solve anything! It…" his words cut when the man turned his face to him.

Cedric had seen many beautiful things, women, men, flowers, and many others. But he never saw such a perfect beauty like he did right now.

A pair of beautiful emerald orbs stared back at his own brown eyes. Soft red lips, a perfect brow, a perfection that only existed in everyone's dreams.

A chuckle broke his daydreaming. "A… I…" Cedric lost his words.

"I'm not searching for death." The man spoke, his voice soft and melodic in Cedric's ears.

Cedric squeezed damp clothes, leaving him in only a shirt and boxers. He put his the clothes on a tree branch and lit up a campfire on the ground carefully. "Do you want to take your clothes off?" he asked the other boy who was sitting by the fire. He thought that the person was to young to be called man.

The boy shook his head "No, I'm fine" he smiled at Cedric, and Cedric's heart beat faster at the sight of it.

Nervously he sat down opposite from the boy. "Is this yours?" the man asked him as he pointed at the sketchbook.

"Oh, yes, it's mine" he blushed when the smaller boy open the book. "It's a wonderful picture... are you an artist?" he asked.

"No, I'm just doing it for a hobby" he answered slightly. "Hmm…" the boy continued to look through the book.

"Do you think… it's girly?" Cedric asked nervous. The boy looked up, confused.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Drawing…" Cedric said and bowed his head, a blush creeping on his face.

The boy silent for a while before he said "No..."

Cedric looked up. "I think it's great to have such talent. Not many people can draw like this." the boy told him. Cedric grinned, and the boy smiled back at him. The boy looked at his watch. "I think it's time for me to go home." he told Cedric.

Cedric looked crest fallen at this but suddenly an idea came into his mind. "Will you be my model?" he asked the boy. Cedric hoped he had the chance to see the boy more often.

The boy looked shocked but soon his face became sad "I… Sorry… I can't…" he said regretfully.

Cedric bit his lips in disappointed "No, it's okay" he said, but his eyes betrayed his feelings.

"I better go now." He bow slightly to Cedric, turn his back and began to walk. He didn't get to far when Cedric called him

"Tomorrow, Can I see you again?" the boy just stared at him "I will be waiting for you" Cedric called again. He knew he sounds like he'a forcing the boy, but for now, the only thing he cared was to see the boy again. The boy just smiled and bowed slightly to him and continued to walk again.

Cedric stared at the disappearing figure.

"_I will be waiting for you" _

Cedric rubbed his face "Oh… What a fool… It's like I'm trying to date him" then he smacked his forehead with his hand. "Oww… And I'm really a fool… I forgot to ask his name!"

* * *

Here's the next chapter…. My computer just got fixed.

For everyone who read my other fanfic, I will continue it, but not in a short time. Beside my beta were gone to camping.

Please Review…. I got a little sad if I didn't get enough review.

Email me if you had any question. I'm honored to reply it.

I'm in the middle of writing a creature fic. Hope when I post it you'll like it.

See you soon.


	3. You're Mine

Harry carefully stepped into Draco's chamber. He didn't see Draco's car in the front of the mansion, meaning he hadn't come home yet. He entered their chamber only to be surprised at the sight of it.

Vase pieces were scattered on the floor. The bed's sheets were crumpled as if someone had pulled at them harshly. The painting on the wall had been broken as if someone had thrown it across the room.

Harry froze when a cold, harsh voice spoke to him from behind him. "Where had you've been?" the voice asked. Harry gulped and kept his face calm when he slowly turned around.

He looked at Draco's appearance. His clothes were wrinkled, and his blonde hair was sticking out everywhere. One of his hands was bleeding, and the blood had soiled his clothes and hair. But the one thing that made Harry flinch at the sight was Draco's face. His face was calm while his eyes were cold.

If it was not Harry who stood in front of Draco, the person would have already ran for his life.

Harry tried his best to look calm. But he couldn't help but flinch when the cold harsh voice asked him where he had been again.

He calmly answered, "Outside..."

Draco hit the wall behind him, and the blood that had stopped flowing, started to bleed again. "Since when do I give you permission to go outside, and ALONE?" Draco asked, staring hard at him.

"Even just for a walk?" Harry asked him. He knew that Draco would have been angry to find out he had been outside. He couldn't imagine if Draco knew that he had met someone, by the looks of it he would punish him and hunt down the person he was with. Draco didn't like Harry to go outside. He didn't even allow Harry to talk to other people except Sebastian.

He stared at Draco's eyes. "Not even for a walk?" he asked him.

"Yes" Draco hissed.

"Then… Why don't you… Just lock me with a chain?"

Draco painfully grabbed Harry's chin, making him wince in pain. "Maybe I will!" he yelled and threw Harry onto the bed. He leaned down so his face was just a few inches from Harry's. He put his hands around Harry's head, his legs around his hips, trapping Harry with his body.

"Even if you tried to run from me, I would find you no matter where you went. And when I find you, I'll make you unable to walk; I'll break your bones! Then, you cannot run away from me ever again." Draco told him.

Harry held his tears. Draco always meant what he said. It pained him to have Draco treat him like this. What did he do wrong?

He turned his head, avoiding Draco's eyes. "You're the one who bought me… Do whatever you want."

Draco froze at this but quickly regained his posture. He grabbed Harry's chin again, a little gentler this time, forcing Harry to look at him. His eyes softened when he saw a lone tear escape from Harry's closed lids, and his body trembled.

"Harry…" he whispered before he leaned down and kissed him. Against Harry's will, he began to make love to him.

(Just skip the NC-17 part)

Harry had fallen asleep when Draco covered both their bodies with the sheets. He gazed at Harry's sleeping face.

Even though he had Harry's body, Harry never gave it willingly. Draco knows that with making love against Harry's will only make him hated Draco more. But he didn't care, as long he had him no matter how much Harry hated it.

He sat up on the bed, brought his hand to his face. A sobbed escaped his lips.

"_I'm not gonna hurt you" he kneeled down in front the trembling boy._

"_What's your name?" he asked him with a gentle voice. _

_The boy looked at him, seeing that Draco mean no harm he answered in a whisper._

"…_Harry…"_

He rocked his body lightly. "Harry… Harry…" his sobbing became louder.

"Why did things turn out to be like this?" He asked him self.

* * *

Cedric sighed. He had waited for hours for the boy to show up. Unluckily for him, the boy hadn't come.

He looked at the lake, the Lotus flowers had grown fully.

He remembered that the boy had swum through the lake. 'Maybe he wanted to pick up the flower?'

He remembered that many people believed that a Lotus that only blossomed in the morning can grant a wish. His Grandmother had told him the little tale.

Cedric smiled at the thought of the other boy. It seems the boy had stolen his heart. "I wonder what his wishes for…"

_

* * *

_

Then maybe… If I could pick up one, my wish may come true...

* * *

Chapter 3 done. My beta has back! (Do a happy dance)

AloraBraken : Yes, this is Harry and Draco fic. Thanks for your review.

Kodoku Wolf : It's Draco/Harry, Cedric only a rival for Draco.

SuperChic, myniephoenix, D.Mo, Rika-San, Aisling-Siobhan, Astyra : Thank you!

Keep review please.


	4. The Empty Bird Cage

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight from the window illuminated the room. Carefully, as not to wake Draco up, he removed Draco's hands from his body. He got up from the bed, putting on pants and made his way to a large mirror hanging on the wall.

He stared at his own reflection. He brushed his hair out from his face, revealing a lightning blot shaped scar on his forehead. He turned his back so his back was facing the mirror. He turned his head slightly to look at his back. A tattoo of a dragon resided on his back. They were Draco's way of owning Harry; his marks.

Everyday, Harry would wake up and stare at his own reflection with a blank face. It was like a routine for him.

He closed his eyes and turned away. He went to the bathroom to have a shower. After he finished and got dressed, he walked to the large mirror again. This time, he sat down on the floor and began to braid his long hair. His hair had reached his waist. Draco never allowed him to cut it.

He got up as he finished braiding his hair. He made his way out of Draco's chamber and headed to the library. The place he had spent his time in for years.

He opened the library's door and found a maid cleaning a bookshelf. The maid looked up at him when she heard the door open, she then bowed and stopped her work and got out from the room. Every one knows that Harry liked to be alone, most likely Draco had made an order for them that no one could speak or even be in the same place as Harry. The only one Draco trusted to be with Harry alone was Sebastian.

Harry sat down on a sofa near a bookshelf. Beside the chair, there was a long table Harry used to put his book on and eat his food. Sebastian always brought him breakfast and lunch, knowing that Harry woulfn't bother to eat in the dining room.

Harry didn't read anything; instead he began to day dream. His mind wandering back to the man he met yesterday. He smiled at the thought, but immediately frowned. He could not meet him again. It was nice to have someone besides Sebastian to talk too. Not that he talked to the old butler often.

Draco would have a fit and most likely kill the man if he knew about it.

He got up from the sofa. He opened the window and sat on the balcony. He could see the garden from there. He looked up at a fluttering sound and saw a bird flying in the sky. He looked longingly at the bird. He remembered when he was still child, wishing that he had wings so he could fly. Draco had smiled warmly at him when he told him about it.

* * *

Flashback

It's been 2 years since Harry had come into Draco's life. After a few months, Harry had come to trust Draco completely. Draco treated him like a spoiled little kid. Even Sebastian had to remind him that Harry had been bought to be a servant. Draco had scowled at him and told Sebastian that he will treat Harry as he wish.

He taught Harry how to read, act, how to speak, even though Draco doubted he would let Harry talk to other people besides himself. He also taught him how to ride a horse, and many other things.

* * *

"This is a bird" Draco said, pointing at the book that had a picture of a little bird.

"Bi…rd…" Harry repeated.

Draco smiled, "Yes, a bird, a white bird" Draco made a gesture of a flying bird with his hands.

Harry did the same motion. "Bird…"

Draco ruffled his hair, a gesture to show his affection. He smiled warmly when Harry smiled happily, Harry liked it when he did that.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up when someone called him "Master, master Draco"

Annoyed when someone disturbed his sleep, he sat up and snapped at his butler "What?" he glared at Sebastian.

"This has to be important for disturbing my sleep!"

Sebastian had a look of worry on his face "Harry is missing young master." Hearing this, Draco bolted up from his bed, fully awake.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"I was about to wake him up like usual, but he's not in his bed, nor in his room." Sebastian explained. Panicked, Draco ran out from his room to Harry's. He slammed the door open and became more panicked when Harry was indeed not there.

"Search through the whole mansion! Tell everyone to look for him. And we will not stop searching until he is found!" Draco told Sebastian. The man nodded and ran to do what his told.

3 hours later, they haden't found Harry. Draco became scared for the first time in his life. He sat on the couch in the living room with his head on both of his hands.

Sebastian looked at his master worriedly. He had raised him since he was a little. And he never had seen the expression on his master's face right now; fear.

It seems that, ever since Harry had come into his life, he changed. And it was for good. Harry managed to make Draco do something he never did. Smile, even laugh at some jokes.

A sudden yell broke his thoughts. "Master! I had found him!" one of the servants exclaimed. Draco immediately stood up and rushed to where the servant led him to.

They arrived at the mansion's backyard. It was a very big garden; there were a few big trees and many plants there. The servant pointed at one of the trees. Draco narrowed his eyes and saw a glimpse of black hair.

The next thing Sebastian knew, his young master had climbed up the tree. His knees weakened and he fell to the ground with his jaw open wide at the sight of Draco hesitantly to doing something that would make his clothes dirty.

After Draco arrived at the treetop he saw Harry peacefully sleeping on the branch. Draco sighed in relief, he closed his eyes and released the breath he had been holding

"Master? Are you okay?"

Draco looked down at Sebastian. He silently told Sebastian to be quiet with a finger on his lips. He mouthed the word 'ladder' to the old man.

Sebastian nodded and told the other servant to bring him a ladder. The servant quickly rushed off to find one and came back shortly.

Carefully, Draco took Harry in his arms and climbed down the ladder. When his feet touched the ground, Sebastian offered to take Harry but Draco shook his head no and took Harry to his chamber. Gently he tucked Harry into bed.

* * *

Green eyes blinked sleepily and met a pair of silver grey eyes. Harry smiled at Draco who smiled back.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Draco took out his handkerchief and wet it, he wiped Harry's face with it.

"Why did you climb the tree?" He asked him softly after he finished cleaning Harry's face.

Harry smiled happily and held out his hands in front his face. He made a gesture of a bird. Draco arched his eyebrow "Bird?"

Harry grinned and nodded "I want to catch a bird!"

Draco smiled warmly at him "Hm? For what?"

"I want to pet them" Harry said.

Draco smiled and gently ran his fingers in Harry's hair "Why don't we go tomorrow to a pet shop and buy one for you?"

Harry bounced happily in the bed "Really!" Draco nodded.

"Really"

Harry threw his arms around Draco, "Thank You!"

"Anything for you Harry…" Draco whisper as he held Harry close.

* * *

The morning after, Draco took Harry to a pet shop as he promised him. They bought a very beautiful snow white bird. Harry gave the bird the name Hedwig.

* * *

End Flashback

Harry tore his eyes from the window and looked at the other side of the room. There, in the corner of the room, stood an empty birdcage. There was no longer a bird inside the cage.

* * *

Another chapter done! I still searching for an author who interested to write one of my plot stories. It's DracoHarry (obviously) The story will be an AU one. I write a little summary on Tainted. Please email me if someone interested please…

Rika-San : I will make Draco be good again in time. Thanks for your reviews.

Kodoku Wolf : You will see the reason soon. Thanks for the reviews.

MyWhiteDecember : -Blush like mad- Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm really glad you like my stories. Hope you like this chapter.

AloraBraken : Yes, Draco was gentle with Harry at first, but he changes because of something. I will write the reason soon. Keep read and reviews please. Thanks!

SuperChic : I'm sorry to had not write the detail. But I'll try my best! Thanks to review!

Aisling-Siobhan : He will be nice later. Thanks for the review!

Anyone who read the story, please reviews! I love reviews!


	5. Mention of Past

Like usual, Draco tore the door in front of him open with a slam. He was just wearing pants and his chest was bare. Not caring to wear any slippers, he quickly made his way to the library.

As he arrived, he opened the door carefully; as if he was afraid of not finding what he was looking for.

He sighed in relief when he saw the one he was looking for sitting on the couch, his back to him because of the way the couch was placed

Even though Draco had told Harry that he couldn't run from him, and even though Draco always managed to find him, he couldn't help but feel scared. He can't lose Harry. He simply died if Harry ever leave his side.

Slowly he approached Harry who seemed not to even realize that Draco was behind him.

Draco looked at Harry's figure. He seemed to be deep in thought. He followed Harry's gaze and his heart clenched as he saw what Harry had been looking at.

The empty bird cage.

* * *

_Emerald green eyes widened with fear as he saw Draco tore Hedwig's wings. _

_He opened his mouth, trying to scream but no sound came out. _

"_This is what happens to you if you ever try to run away from me again." Draco told him. There was only coldness in his eyes. The usual warm gaze he had always looked at Harry with was gone. _

_Harry's body trembled with fear as Draco threw Hedwig's lifeless body to the floor beside him. _

_He glanced at Harry before he got out from the room without saying a word. _

_Shaking, Harry reached out a hand to Hedwig, his face full with tears. He cradled the bloodied body to his chest. _

_Harry's body racking with sobs. His friend is death. And it was because of Harry. Because he had tried to run away from Draco.

* * *

_

Draco silently walked and stopped in front of Harry. He kneeled and cupped Harry's chin, forcing him to look at him.

Harry stared at him with blank face. They just stared at each other before Draco closed the distance and sealed their mouths with a gentle kiss.

Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Harry's.

For a while, they just stayed like that in silence.

"Do you want another bird?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Harry locked their eyes together before he turned his head.

"…No…"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows "Why?"

Harry looked him in the eye, his face hard "Why do I need another one? So you can kill it again?"

Draco winced at Harry's harsh words, "Harry… you know I didn't mean to…"

"You killed her." Harry cut him off.

"You killed her like you killed Leonard"

Draco's face immediately became furious as he heard that name came out from Harry's lips.

He stood up and grab Harry's arms, bringing him to stand up with him.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!"

Harry didn't even flinch as Draco screamed at him. He knew he shouldn't have brought the past. Knowing how much hatred Draco felt towards his cousin, Leonard.

Harry just closed his eyes, waiting to be hit. Seeing this, Draco loosened his grip and held Harry close.

"Please…"

Draco tightened his hold "Just, don't… Never mention him again…"

Harry still kept silent in Draco's embrace when someone knocked on the library's door.

Without waiting an answer, Sebastian walked in with a tray that held their breakfast.

"Master Draco, Harry, I have brought your breakfast." He told them. Draco let Harry go and shook his head at Sebastian.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to go to work." He kissed Harry lightly and walked out of the room.

Sebastian looked at Harry with question in his eyes. Harry just kept his eyes on the floor, avoiding the butler's questioning gaze.

* * *

Draco sat slumped in the back seat of his car. He had a meeting with the Diggory's.

"_You killed her like you killed Leonard" _

Harry's words rang in his head over and over. He rubbed the bridge of his nose

Why did Harry have to mention that bastard's name?

* * *


	6. Seeing the Past

Draco watched the boy sleeping on his chest with a smile.

They were in the living room sitting on the couch and Harry lay beside him. Harry's head was on Draco's chest as Draco read him a story. Draco's and Harry's legs were tucked up onto the couch, while Draco supported Harry's weight with his body.

The fireplaces were lit, making the room feel warm. Harry started to doze off as Draco read him the story and petted his hair.

Draco closed the book and put the book on a small table beside the couch. He carefully moved Harry's body so that he would be more comfortable.

He liked being close to Harry this way. It had been 8 years since he first met Harry and he thanked God for bringing Harry into his life. Harry had become the most important person in his life since that day.

His eyelids became heavy and he was about to close his eyes and follow Harry into dreamland when a soft knock interrupted him.

Annoyed at being interrupted, Draco softly, as to not wake Harry, called the intruder to come in.

The door opened to reveal Sebastian's worried face. Draco frowned. Usually the butler never disturbed Draco whenever he was with Harry. Especially when Draco told him that he didn't want to be disturbed. Sebastian would never, on any occasion, disregard his master's orders.

Draco's frown deepened as the old butler bowed to him and indicated to him to go outside. Draco grudgingly stood up as slow as he could so Harry would not awake and followed Sebastian outside. He closed the door behind him and glared at the old man.

"What?" Draco snapped.

Sebastian bowed again "I'm sorry to disturbed you master, but Mr. Leonard is here," he answered his master with worry in his voice.

Draco's body immediately tensed from hearing the name. He clenched his fist hard until it drew blood.

"What does he want?"

"I'm afraid I don't know sir. I told him to wait at the front door. I didn't allow him to enter the mansion without your permission," Sebastian said.

Draco glanced in the room where Harry was sleeping peacefully. "Make sure that Harry does not leave this room before I send that bastard away," he ordered the butler.

Draco stormed to the front door. He passed several servants who scooted out of his way as their master walked angrily with a scary face.

Sebastian watched his master's retreating back with worry.

He knew exactly how Draco would react when his cousin visited the mansion.

After all, Sebastian had worked for the Malfoy family before Draco was even born.

He knew all about the Malfoy family and their secrets.

He became Lucius' and then Draco's second man for that reason.

There are so many people in the Malfoy family but Lucius was the most powerful Malfoy among the others.

All of the Malfoy family had been afraid of Lucius as the man had ruled the whole family.

Lucius always demanded perfection from every member of family and he would not forgive anyone who disgraced the Malfoy name. He was a cold hearted and cruel man.

Leonard Malfoy, Draco's cousin, is someone who Draco hated the most in this world. He hated Leonard more than he had hated his parents.

Leonard, when Draco's parents were still alive, had stolen all of Draco's parents' love from him. His cousin, being the perfect heir as Draco's parents always described, stole everything that Draco wanted; including his parents' love.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents, always thought that Leonard would make a better heir for them then Draco did. That two-faced brat had managed to steal everyone's attention and made Draco look like a failure. This caused his father to beat him for every single thing he did, wrong or right. Even when he was still a child Leonard had manipulated everyone in the Malfoy family to hate Draco, especially Draco's parents.

Draco hated him more than anything in this world.

Sebastian was the only person who cared about Draco.

He always tended to Draco's injury after his beatings and held the small child as he cried.

He hated his former master who didn't realize how precious their son was.

That's why he was glad that he had bought Harry and brought him to the mansion. Harry made his master happy.

He only prayed that Leonard would not take away Draco's only source of happiness too.

Sebastian would do anything to keep his master's happiness even if it cost him his life.

"Ah… Draco, my cousin, It's been a long time." Leonard greeted the head of Malfoy family with a smile.

Draco sneered at him, not bothering to hide his hatred towards the man. "What do you want?"

Leonard chuckled. "Is this the way you greet your cousin?"

He smiled sweetly at Draco, making him feel the urge to throw up in the man's face.

He glared at the man and crossed his arms in front his chest.

Leonard smiled again. Draco managed to hold himself in check and did not beat the bastard into a bloody pulp.

"It's been 7, or has it been 8 years, since the last time we met? Aren't you going to ask me to come in and have a seat, and perhaps a cup of tea?"

"Over my dead body," Draco snapped at the man. He had better things to do then staying here and wasting his time talking to this man, such as go back to Harry and sleep next to his warm body.

"Aw… You're no fun," Leonard pouted.

"What do you want?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.

"Ah… you know exactly what I want." Leonard grinned at him.

"No I don't! Just leave the mansion and never show your face in front of me again!"

Leonard rubbed his chin, pretending to think. "Don't be so gruff Draco. Besides, aren't you forgetting that uncle Lucius gave me permission to come here whenever I pleased?"

"He's dead. Now this is my mansion and I forbid you to come here. I think I know what you want, you want money right?" Draco furiously said.

His cousin clapped his hands together. "Bravo Draco, you guessed right!" But his smiled faded as he heard what Draco said in reply.

"You think I will give you money? You're guessing wrong my _dear _cousin."

Leonard narrowed his eyes. "Hm… well, if you won't give me money, that's okay. Then why don't you at least let me stay here for a night? It's too late for me to go home. You won't let your cousin go home in this weather, right? Besides, what would your father say if he knew that you let his favourite nephew go home in such weather?"

Draco, despite his hatred for the man, was not like his father. "Fine! I will let you stay here for a night. But I'm warning you, you have to go first thing in the morning. And stay in your room. If I know that you went out of your room even one step, I will send you home right away!" Draco angrily told him.

* * *

Harry woke up and lifted himself slowly off of Draco. Harry figured he must have fallen asleep on Draco and he brushed the sleep out of his eyes while quietly standing up. Harry glanced down at Draco who was sleeping as soundly as he could manage.

Harry then looked up at the first thing he saw. It was the door. Harry knew Draco wouldn't be happy if he went outside without Draco's company but he didn't want to wake Draco up. Waking Draco up might result in making him grumpy.

Harry soon decided that it wouldn't hurt if he were to simply open the door and take a quick step outside. Crossing the room Harry kept looking back at Draco to make sure he didn't wake up from his slumber.

Upon opening the door Harry found the hallways to be more dim than usual at night ((Was it night? I can't remember . )). Harry closed the door but left a small crack so he would be able to return to the room as silently as he had left it.

Harry turned to the left and let out a small sigh. He was comfortable until he heard from behind him a voice ask, "And who might you be?"

Harry slowly turned his head, realizing the voice was so too self-assertive for it to be Sebastian's, and noticed that another young man was in the hallway with him. Harry had never seen this man before but all features considered; he looked to be related to Draco.

Harry kept silent but turned to face the man seriously. "Are you Draco's--friend?" The man questioned again. Harry knew how Draco felt about strangers but the man looked approachable and friendly.

"I'm… Draco's friend, Harry," Harry replied with a small smile.

"I'm Leonard, Harry. Are you really my cousin's friend? Or has he confined you to stay here like he ordered me to stay in my room?" Leonard asked. He returned the smile but what he said about Draco unsettled Harry.

When Leonard first saw the boy from behind him had no idea that the boy would an exceptional beauty. It was his emerald eyes and raven hair that accentuated his features the most. But it was the melodious voice that floated through Leonard's head sweetly, which flared Leonard's interest to the utmost passion.

Leonard was quite happy to take this friend away from Draco and make Harry as his own.

"Uh… No. Wait, why have you disobeyed Draco if he told you to stay in your room?" Harry asked Leonard. He considered Leonard to be very strange indeed to try and cross Draco.

"I have become hungry. I'm not going to stay in that stuffy room on the second floor without a full belly. Surely you understand?" Leonard said convincingly. Harry did not notice the creeping smile of greed on Leonard's mouth though.

The stuffy room on the second floor that Leonard spoke of was the most uncomfortable place in the whole mansion. Harry wondered why Draco would give Leonard, his own cousin, such a bad room to sleep in.

"I guess… Well I have to go now," Harry said, remembering that Draco was in the room behind them.

"Will you accompany me to the kitchen, Harry? I would be so pleased if you did." Leonard did not want Harry to leave so quickly. Being around the boy made him feel happy and he more he stared at Harry the more he fell in love with him. It was odd for Leonard to fall so quickly but this boy was special, he could tell Harry was a very precious gem.

"I can't, sorry. Maybe tomorrow we can spend some time together though?" Harry said, feeling a bit of anticipation to spend time with Leonard.

Leonard nodded and said, "Very well. Goodnight Harry. I can see my cousin has you in an iron grip." Leonard cursed Draco for having met Harry before he had. The handsome raven obviously felt a certain loyalty towards Draco. But his trust would shift to Leonard in due time if he spent more time with Leonard. Leonard was confident that he could get Harry for himself.

Harry looked at Leonard with wide eyes. "He doesn't have me under a grip," Harry protested. Leonard couldn't help thinking Harry was even more attractive when his eyes widened.

Harry stepped away from Leonard and grabbed the doorknob with his palm before he said a kind "Goodnight". Leonard watched the door close with a sense of disappointment.

"Of course he doesn't," Leonard whispered when Harry disappeared behind the door and closed it softly.

Leonard then stepped away from the door Harry had closed and kept walking around the mansion. He had not been planning on going to the kitchen but now he felt like he should get something to eat. He needed a full stomach in order to create a plan on how to 'woo' Harry.

* * *

Draco got up when he felt a shift on the couch and found him self looking up at Harry. "Harry, you're up already?" Draco inquired. Draco sat up on the couch and peered at a clock in the room, which read '1:00'. The fact it was so dark out could only mean one thing; it was 1 in the morning.

"Why are you up so early Harry? Shall we go to sleep in our bed? The bed is much more comfortable to sleep on," Draco said. He was concerned about Harry but none of his concerns floated around Leonard.

That's why what Harry said next was quite a shock for Draco. "I was wondering how long Leonard, your cousin, would be staying…" Harry looked curious and shy.

Draco was at first surprised that Harry knew who Leonard was but soon he felt rage run though him because Harry had met that bastard. And by the way things were looking Leonard had made a good impression on Harry.

"And why is it of importance?" Draco growled.

"He's nice. I think a guest should be invited for more then one night, don't you?" Harry asked eagerly. Harry was sitting beside Draco and staring up at him as if he were asking for a present. Harry did not meet people too often other than Draco, Sebastian, and the servants in the mansion. So he felt excited when he met and got to know new people.

Draco just could not resist Harry's look or his request because it was Harry asking for it! Despite his agitation Draco said grudgingly, "Fine, but only another day!" Draco was glaring inside because he'd actually consented to let one of his most hated relatives staying for longer then Draco would ever desire him to.

But it was worth it when Harry smiled brightly and thanked Draco happily. Draco groaned inwardly, but as long as Leonard didn't sway Harry's view on Draco he felt he could stand his blasted cousin one more day.

* * *

Harry sat down beside Leonard after they had breakfast.

Draco had been glaring at Leonard most of the meal so it had felt too awkward to say anything at the table. But once Draco informed Leonard he could stay another day and then excused himself from the table the atmosphere between Leonard and Harry had lightened up.

Leonard and Harry had walked out of the dinning area into a sitting area to have a chat. Leonard spoke first, "Isn't Draco rude and rather unpleasant?" Leonard laughed while saying this but Harry only looked shocked.

Harry's bright green eyes showed all of his emotions as he responded. "He is not, he's nice!" Harry shifted away from Leonard a bit because Harry did like Draco. Draco had a temper but he had been good to Harry.

Leonard looked sceptically at Harry and shifted his body towards Harry's chair. "I think you're mistaken my dear Harry. Draco has always been rather beastly. You have not known him long enough," Leonard insisted.

Harry started to feel very offended and hurt by what Leonard was telling him. "I have known him long enough! He's always been kind towards me and has helped me in many ways," Harry protested.

Leonard understood now that convincing Harry of Draco's horridness would be a challenge. But he couldn't give up because Harry was just too cute to give up. Leonard could tell Draco cared for Harry but Leonard wanted him too.

"Have you not seen his coldness Harry? He's not a normal person, Harry. He's like a bad apple," Leonard replied.

Harry then stood up and started to sob, crying, "He is not!" Leonard was surprised at how Harry defended his cousin but he felt bad for making Harry cry.

Leonard got up and apologized, "I'm sorry Harry, but it's true." Harry only bawled more at hearing this.

"HE IS NOT!" Leonard grew alarmed as Harry cried louder and attracted attention form the other servants around them. Harry had been wiping his face with his hands and Leonard took one of his hands gently off of his face. Leonard then pulled Harry to him and hugged the boy in an attempt to comfort Harry.

Draco had heard the crying. He had not been certain whom it was crying but he had felt if anyone would be crying, it would have been Harry. Draco became alarmed and angry, figuring that it was Leonard who had upset his Harry.

Draco followed the sobbing sounds to the source of the problem but what he found in a sitting room enraged him horribly. Leonard was holding Harry as he cried! Draco was seeing red when he saw that sight and moved quickly.

Draco could only think how wrong it would have been if Harry had fallen in love with Leonard. How _dare_ Leonard take away his Harry from him! Draco wasn't going to stand for it; he'd get rid of Leonard. No one but Draco was allowed to touch Harry! _No one!_

He first stalked up to Leonard and dragged him off of Harry by his wrists. Harry snuffled and hiccupped in surprise and a bit of fear at Draco's angry face. Leonard yelled out in the confusion, "What are you doing cousin?" Draco only tightened his grip on Leonard's arms so he could not manoeuvre out of Draco's grip.

Sebastian noticed the commotion when Draco was heading for the back door of the mansion. Draco looked up at Sebastian and called to him, "Fetch me my bloody pistol Sebastian. And do it _quickly_!" ((Pistol works best I think for Draco's weapon.))

Leonard struggled in Draco's fierce grip and called out or mercy. But Draco only forcefully shoved Leonard out of the mansion while Sebastian went and got Draco's pistol.

Sebastian followed Draco out of the mansion and stood beside Draco with a solemn face. Draco threw Leonard to the ground roughly, snatched his pistol out of Sebastian's hands, and without checking first to see if it was loaded he pointed the weapon at Leonard's head.

Leonard looked fearfully up at his cousin and begged, "Cousin, Draco, please don't do this—" Leonard couldn't scramble away from Draco because he was paralysed with fear.

"SHUT UP!" Draco raved, "You can't have him, he's mine!" And with saying that Draco cocked the pistol and pulled the trigger, aimed at Leonard's head. Nothing went in slow motion; it was all a blur for Draco.

When the bullet impacted with Leonard's skull he slumped down to the ground. The blood that welled up from the fatal wound spilled down Leonard face but Draco didn't stay around to watch Leonard die. Draco didn't even spare him a glance as he walked back up into the mansion to deal with Harry.

Sebastian was left with Leonard's fading body on the grounds. It was unannounced but clear that Sebastian was to get rid of Leonard's corpse. And he did.

Draco met Harry in their room. Harry was silent and more shocked then anything. When Draco slammed the doors to their room shut Harry looked over skittishly at the angry boy.

Harry stuttered, not really understanding what had happened downstairs, and asked, "What did you do to Leonard?"

Draco snapped at hearing Leonard's name flow so easily off of Harry's lips. "I _disposed_ of him! He will never have you again! You're mine, do you understand that, _mine_!" Draco hissed out and grabbed Harry's shoulders.

Draco threw Harry down onto their bed and climbed harshly on top of him. Harry started to sob but Draco didn't stop scaring him. Draco pressed their noses together and whispered furiously, "You're mine Harry."

Draco then captured Harry's lips with his own and cruelly bit down on his bottom lip. Draco then sated himself with owning Harry in the most violent sense he'd ever imagined.

* * *

Finally! I finished this chapter with the help of my amazing beta, Silentsleepinginthecold. Wow…. I can't make it without you really. Thank you so much.

This is the most longest chapter I had. whew! this chater explain why Draco change from kindto cruel to Harry.

Thanks for all the wonderful review, and keep review me. I liked reading them, and all the reviews you guys giving me, had make me want to give you the best!

Especially thanks to: AloraBraken, kodoku Wolf, myniephoenix, Rika-San who always review every chapter.

Please Reviews!


	7. Dream

Harry gasped as he woke up, breathing hard, a cold sweat marring his pale face. He clutched his beating heart, trying to calm down. He tried to sit up, only to find he wasn't able to because of an arm curling around his waist, possessively; an Arm that belonged to Draco.

He slowly removed Draco's arm from his body, only to have it move back around his waist, more tightly than before. Harry sighed, there was no way he could get up without waking Draco, not with the way Draco held him.

He didn't want to be questioned about waking up in the middle of the night; so he shifted a bit and turned his back to Draco, trying to at least put some distance between him and Draco. No such luck.

Draco pulled Harry closer, making it hard for Harry to breath under the pressure of Draco's arms. It seemed that even in his sleep he didn't want to let go of Harry.

Harry stared at nothing as he recollected his dream; the dream that started it all, the one that had changed everything.

It had been a while since he had, had that dream. He had tried to forget about it and he thought he had gotten over it. But it seemed that he couldn't escape from it. How could he? When he was reminded of it everyday?

Just seeing Draco's face brought that memory back. Bringing back all the things he fought so hard to forget.

But the one thing that was strange, after all that Draco had done to him, was that he could not bring himself to hate the man.

The man that had showed him kindness for the first time; the one that had given him warmth; the one that had sworn to protect him…

The one that had broken him…

A tear rolled down his face as he thought of it all.

Why did everything turn out like this?

What did he do wrong?

He quickly wiped his tears away as he felt Draco shifting onto his back, knowing that Draco had awoken. He usually woke up at this time.

Draco, as Harry found out recently, had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night. Harry always pretended to sleep when Draco woke up. He would then sit up, supporting himself with his elbow, and then he would gaze at Harry for a moment as if to make sure that Harry was still there; in his arms. The he would just lay down and go back to sleep after dropping a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Sometimes it warmed up Harry's heart. But sometimes it would make the pain in his heart grow even more.

'_I wish this __was__ all only a dream,' _

He felt Draco's soft breath, indicating that the blonde had once again fallen asleep. Harry sighed again; he opened his eyes only to close them again and tried to sleep. Once again, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Harry flipped the page of the book he was reading. He glanced up at Sebastian as the butler put a plate of cake and a cup of tea on the small table beside the sofa he sat on.

Draco was gone, taking care of some business, he had told Harry that when he had helped the blonde dress. He had told him that he would be home late, as he had to visit a business partner.

He put the book he was reading on his lap after he carefully marked the page, he lifted the plate from the table and slowly ate his cake. He knew that Sebastian watched his every move and would report him to Draco if Harry did not eat what had been served to him.

After he finished his cake, he drank the tea. He then took the book that was on his lap and stood up, making his way to the door while he informed the butler he wanted to go to the garden and read the rest of the book there. Sebastian dutifully followed him, on the way he ordered a maid to clean up the dishes.

He made his way toward the garden at the back of the manor, following the winding trail towards the gazebo that sat in the middle of the garden, surrounded by shrouding trees. The flowers had opened their petals for the sun, and the air smelt sweet, filled with their scents. The green trees barely swayed in the gentle wind, covering Harry's head with cool shade.

He sat on the bench in the gazebo in the middle of the garden. He then proceeded to continue his reading, unaware that Sebastian had left after making sure no one else was in the garden. He had told the maid to not let anyone enter the garden while Master Harry was there.

Harry stifled a yawn with his hand, the weather was nice, and the bench was more than comfortable, courtesy of Draco since he knew that Harry likes to read in the garden.

* * *

He could not help it when he started to get lulled into a sleep by the comfortable environment.

Draco angrily slammed the car's door. He just had a meeting with Amos Diggory, with his son tailing behind him.

Draco never liked Cedric Diggory. It was very unreasonable since Cedric was a sweet gentleman according to people. He remembered having meeting with the boy when he was little at some party when his parents were still alive.

Even at a small age he already known dislike toward the older boy.

He and Amos were talking about business when the Diggory elder decided that he was rather interested in Draco's love affairs.

Draco nearly ripped the old man into pieces when Amos asked if Draco had a lover or not. He calmly answered, "I think that's a bit off topic, Mr. Diggory." Draco had to restrain himself as the old man kept talking and his son just smiled on in amusement.

Draco wanted to wipe off that smile from his face.

"I thought that you could meet Karen, my daughter, have you met her? You'll like her, really, she's beautiful, and she's around your age, only 3 years younger I think, I'm sure you two will be a perfect match. I can set a date for you and her sometime!"

Amos considered Draco Malfoy to be the perfect person to be his son-in -law. He was rich, good looking, had power, was smart; what more he could ask? And Karen once mentioned how gorgeous Draco was when they went to a party, where she saw Draco for the first time. She hadn't stop talking about Draco ever since.

Cedric snorted at this, making both men look at him. One with amusement and the other one with a glare that would make you want to run for your life.

He knew very well how his sister had a crush on Malfoy, and always teased her about it. Although he didn't really like Malfoy that much, he might as well start liking him if Malfoy was going to be his brother-in-law. He shuddered at the thought.

Draco raised an eyebrow, giving Amos a hard look, making him shut up immediately.

He leaned his face a bit toward the older man. "Let me tell you that I have no intention of dating your daughter, or anyone at all," he said in a cold voice.

Amos, not knowing that, that was a warning Draco gave him, continued to persuade Draco into dating his daughter.

Having had enough of it, Draco stood up. "I think we'll end the meeting here, as you seem to like talking about personal affairs instead of work. Good day." Draco was about to turn his back and proceed to go home when Amos called his name.

"Wait Draco!!" He then cringed under Draco's glare for using his first name without permission.

"I mean, Mr. Malfoy…" he squeaked, "We have not held an office social in so long… I'm sure our clients would be more assured if they knew all of our partner's are on friendly terms… As we are, correct?"

Draco was about to turn him down when Cedric spoke up, "After all, I heard that your stocks took a big hit last week…"

"That's none of your business," Draco growled.

Cedric only smiled. "See, it would be great for morale if you were to host an event to reassure all those involved with that unfortunate event… You know, a real booster!" Amos Diggory said. Draco was fuming.

"I can assure you that I have no need to reassure anyone of any instability in my company… However, since you put it that way, perhaps it is time that I host a social… For _morale_." Draco spat at the pair of men.

Draco scowled as he made his way towards his chamber, only to be stopped by Sebastian.

The old butler knew very well that when Draco came home from work, he would immediately seek the raven haired boy's company.

"Pardon me, Master Draco, but Master Harry is in the South garden. He has fallen asleep while reading a book."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement and made his way to the garden.

All his anger and tiredness disappeared as he gazed at the peacefully sleeping man. He carefully sat on the bench, afraid if a sudden movement would wake Harry up. He made himself comfortable before he gently scooped Harry into his arms. He held Harry tightly as he, too, began to fall asleep, lulled by Harry's soft breathing against his neck.

* * *

Yayyyyyyyyy Finally an update!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry it takes so long! forgive me please? -give puppy dog eyes-

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
